All Connected (Transcript)
Transcript taken from "All Connected" Season 1, episode 13. Transcript Welcome, What's That Smell? and Pip's Missing! Oh hi It's so good to see you Come on in Hmm Wait a second What's That Smell Hmm It's you Oh tell me Pop: {sad} I miss Pip! {Crying} Bear: Whoa. But, Pop, it's okay. Pip is coming back this afternoon. Pop: This afternoon? This afternoon? Bear, that's a long, long time. {Sobbing} Bear: But, Pop, come on, there's lot of things you can do on your own. Pop: Like what? Bear: Really? Connections, All Connected (song) Tutter Solves a Puzzle Shadow's Song {Cut to: Upstairs Hallway} Bear: {sets a box of Bearcraft tools on the table} Checking the Shower Head / Ojo and Treelo Play Train {Cut to: Bathroom} Pip Returns Pop: Pip! Pip: Pop! Pip and Pop: I missed you. (gasps) I missed you too. Luna Talks About Connections and The Goodbye Song Bear: Ah, The Attic. Isn't it Great? Sometimes I just like to come out here and look out at the stars. It's also where I come up to talk to a special friend. Let's go see if we can find her. {enters his balcony} Ah, there she is. It's Luna, my friend, the Moon. Hello, Luna. Luna: Hello, Bear. And How are you tonight? Bear: Just great, Luna. We had a great day. Pip went for a checkup today so Pop was here by himself. Luna: Oh, my. I'll bet Pop really missed Pip. Bear: Yeah. But Pop found a way to have fun by himself until Pip came back. Luna: Oh, I'm glad. And what about Ojo and Treelo? Bear: Well, Ojo and Treelo made the greatest Choo-choo from just a bunch of boxes. The Little Bear Express. And we traveled all across the countryside. Luna: Ah, there's nothing like racing the countryside by train, I often watch them from up here. But tell me, what about our little friend Tutter? What did he do today? Bear: Oh, Tutter put together a great puzzle. It was a picture of. Luna: Oh, let me guess. Both: A piece of cheese. (laughing) Bear: That's right, Luna. And I bet he know when he had for a snack, when he was done. Luna: Cheese, of course. Bear: Yeah. Both: (laughing) Luna: My, my, Bear. It sounds like you had a wonderful day. Bear: I sure did, Luna. Being near all my friends always makes for a great day. Luna: I know, Bear. Being with your friends is the best connection of all. Bear: True, true. Luna: Well, Guess I better be getting up back in the sky, the Earth will start to feel lonely without me. Bear: All right, Luna, but would you join me in a Goodbye Song before you go? Luna: Oh, I'd love to, Bear. I'd love to. (They sing The Goodbye Song, it shows a four clip montage) Bear: Bye, now. (heads back to The Attic) Well, thanks for visiting The Big Blue House. {Camera pans to see Pip and Pop playing the balloon in the attic right in front of Bear.} Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Transcripts